Walkthrough/Chapter X: Paradiso - A Sea of Stars
Chapter X: Paradiso - A Sea of Stars is the tenth chapter of Bayonetta. In this chapter, Bayonetta progresses deeper into the heart of Paradiso, coming face to face with new and dangerous angels. Paradiso - Sea of Stars Verse 1 You start off with a cutscene. When it ends, you will be facing a trio of Joy. The recommended weapons (if you have collected all the LPs so far) are Odette and Onyx Roses, or Sai Fung (if you have completed 100 chapters). Use Odette and Onyx Roses' Charge Modifier in order to freeze and stun lock Joy. This combo can make it easier to land large numbers of attacks as well as provide you with more speed to cross the battlefield (Panther Within is also quite useful, Bat Within will keep you from taking damage). After defeating the trio, jump down the hole. Verse 2 When you land, you will be in a familiar plaza with a group of Affinity (Harmony on Hard). Dispatch the Angels, and proceed to activate the mechanical device in the middle of the area. For this, you must first retrieve the missing cogs by destroying four strange metal walls spread around the area (the same type of walls that you encountered previously; these are actually a type of Golem, hence why they break and reform). A few Angels will spawn when you get closer to some of the walls. To reach one of the the Golem walls, you must pass through an archway. Double jump and wall jump to get on top of it, for a Treasure Chest (Arcade Bullet). On Infinite Climax difficulty, you will notice that a Crow is inspecting the mechanical device. Once all cogs are in place, you will be attacked by Grace & Glory (Gracious & Glorious on Hard). Odette and Onyx Roses are once more recommended. After you have defeated them, return to the mechanism and use it. This will rotate the entire platform and give you access to the next area. Verse 3 (Alfheim) (optional) Use the mechanism again and spin your platform left. This should open the way towards a small circular platform. On this platform is a Treasure Chest (Broken Moon Pearl), and a portal to the sixteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 3. Verse 4 Run up the new path, use Beast Within to cross the large gap (either double jump using the Panther or fly using the Crow), and proceed down the stairs. On Normal difficulty, a Crow will be patiently waiting for you on the left rail. You will soon encounter a trio of Harmony (there are 5 of them on Hard). If you use the Torture Attack you will gain access to the chainsaw, which has a limited number of uses and can be picked up and dropped like the angelic weapons. Verse 5 Keep going down the stairs and towards a large open area. Once there, you will be greeted by a miniature green Fortitudo known as Courage. Courage does not follow the same attack pattern as Fortitudo. Instead it will attack head on. Courage will stomp and breath fire when you are close by, but it will not fly. You need to attack the glowing orb on the body. After you have defeated Courage, a clone of Temperantia will appear. This one is known as Temperance. Temperance follows what Temperantia did, staying at a distance to attack. The attacks are punches, bullets and lasers. Use your guns to do chip damage then when the punch comes in, dodge it to activate Witch Time and attack it as quickly as possible. After a good chunk of health is gone Temperance will fall onto the platform, attack the orb on the forehead. After a few seconds, it'll get up and start attacking again. Now one of Temperance's attacks is a sort of body slam against the platform then it shoots bolts out of the eyes; when this happens, attack the forehead for more damage. The usual cycle of attacks will continue until you take off a decent chunk of health; this will cause Temperance to fall onto the platform for a few seconds leaving the orb open for attack. Lt. Col. Kilgore and Shuraba make a good combo. Kilgore for powerful long ranged attacks and Shuraba for quick but decent attacks up close. Pulley's Butterfly is useful in this section, if you summon the butterflies before the laser, you can save yourself from being hit. On Hard difficulty, a Crow will be watching and supporting you, from the left side near the stairs in the grass. Verse 6 After defeating Temperance, head towards the building. Once you get close, a large tentacle will hit it causing it to spin. You must get inside by waiting for the entrance to be near you, then jump into the building. Once inside you will face a group of three Enchants (5 on Hard). Verse 7 Once the Enchants have been dispatched, break down the wall at the opposite end of the entrance, and go outside. You need to jump down on a circular platform at the bottom of a green cylinder of symbols. The whole area where you stand is still spinning, so wait for the right time. When you land you will come face to face with a trio of Kinship. Dodge their homing missiles and attack the orb on the deck of the ship. You will still need to avoid the fire support from the other Kinships. Be careful, between the homing missiles and claws, the ships have another weapon. A laser that fires from the face on the bow. It's easy to evade, but can do a lot of damage if you aren't paying attention. Verse 8 After defeating the Kinships, hop up on their charred remains. From the Kinship that is farthest from the stone platform where you started the fight, you should be able to easily reach a floating golden symbol to loot a Treasure Chest (Broken Moon Pearl). From there, turn to the right and you will see another golden symbol floating in the distance. You can reach it by double jumping (preferably with Panther Within), and then using Crow Within to fly the rest of the way. You will find another Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart) on that golden symbol. Next to the large stone platform where you started the fight against the Kinships, a series of floating golden symbols lead to an open area with statues of Fearless and Fairness. Hop across the symbols to reach that area, destroy the statues for halos if you wish, and start walking down the hallway. Be careful and dodge your way through the large tentacles that will try to smash you. On Normal difficulty, a Crow on the right hand rail near the end of the bridge is quite fascinated by those tentacles. Once you get past the area with the tentacles, you will see another angelic statue, which you can destroy for an Arcade Bullet. Go down some more stairs, and a golden set of Grace & Glory known as Gracious and Glorious will break out of their statues to fight you. Once more, the combo of Onyx Roses and Odette is recommended. This fight can be rather difficult because you will now be in close quarters with the pair and you cannot use Witch Time (unless you counter with the Moon of Mahaa-Kahlaa or possess Selene's Light), so if you choose you could wear Evil Harvest Rosary so that it does damage in place of the lost Witch Time. If you have/use Rodin, then your best attack is to use the spinning claws (or you can just pick the claws up after you have defeated one). Verse 9 (Alfheim) After a cutscene, you must proceed through an area where spikes are darting from the floor. Spend a few hours studying and learning the pattern, or go in blind and be sure to dodge in time when the floor underneath you becomes red to announce the imminent impaling. Past this angelic contraption, you will reach an entrance to the Gates of Hell. (optional) When you arrive at the Gates of Hell entrance, you may choose to backtrack all the way, through the pikes and the tentacles, to the area where stood statues of Fairness and Fearless. In the middle of that area will be a portal to the seventeenth Alfheim, which serves as Verse 9. Verse 10 (Optional) (optional) Smash the wall in front of the Gates of Hell portal. This will open the way to a circular platform. Use Panther/Crow Within to cross over the gap. On this platform you will fight another set of Gracious and Glorious. Use the tactics from Verse 8. After the fight, loot the Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart). On Infinite Climax difficulty, a Crow will be waiting to tend to your wounds, at the edge of the platform. When you are ready, jump back to the main hallway. On Hard difficulty, a Crow is mocking you from a small area on a lower level, between the Gates of Hell portal and the Gracious/Glorious platform. Verse 11 Take a left at the Gates of Hell and jump down. Here you will see an Umbran Witch/Lumen Sage statue set. Behind you will be a pair of golden Beloveds (you will fight another pair on Hard). Since you are fighting two at once you will need to focus on one specifically, then go for the other. Note that you may already use the Umbran Witch/Lumen statues, which grant you an extended Witch Time and can thus make the fight much easier. After one Beloved is defeated a third one will spawn, and once you've gotten rid of all three, you will have to face a pair of golden Inspired. A trick to use here, is to remain in the water after you have defeated Beloved. When you knock Inspired out of the sky and once it gets back up it will float on the water's surface, its attacks cannot hit you but you can hit it if you shoot it; if you use your guns and target it, then you will damage it. Defeat one then activate the statues to get Witch Time, and use it against the Inspired. After you defeat three of them the Verse will end. Use the statues to slow down time and reach the platform where the angelic border was, which will finish the Chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #N/A Arcade Bullet Locations: #Verse 2: Located in the chest on the archway. #Verse 8: Destroy the statue that is lying down (just before the statues of Gracious & Glorious) #Verse 10: There is a rock just below the platform where the other Gracious & Glorious pair are found. Just drop down the gap you had to jump over. The bullet is there. *If you replay the level, then bullets will replace any Hearts or Pearls you had found previously. Chest Locations: #Verse 2: After you activate the mechanism, the chest is located on an archway in the direction of the path you need to take. Double jump and wall climb to reach it. #Verse 3: Before you leave the mechanism, activate it again and spin left. You will eventually land on a circular platform. The chest is in the center. #Verse 8: Located on a golden symbol behind the trio of Kinships. #Verse 8: Located to the right of the chest mentioned above, you will need to use Panther Within to run and double jump then use the Crow Form to fly the rest of the way. #Verse 10: Go back to the area with the Gates of Hell. The wall right in front of it is breakable (this wall is directly in front of you as you run down the hallway). If you smash it, you will see a platform. Use Panther Within to run and jump to it. Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #Verse 3: After you have defeated the enemies of Verse 2, you will need to activate the mechanism again and spin left until you come to a platform. On this platform is a chest and Alfheim, break the chest to get the Pearl piece. #Verse 8: Located behind the trio of defeated Kinships on a golden platform is a chest. Break it to get the Pearl piece. Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 3: Rewarded after completing the Alfheim level. #Verse 8: After defeating the Verse 7 Kinships there will be a platform behind the third one, turn right and there will be another golden symbol platform, you will need to use Panther Within to run and double jump then use the Crow Form to fly the rest of the way. There is a chest, break it to get the Heart piece. #Verse 10: Rewarded after completing the Alfheim level. #Verse 11: Go back to the area with the Gates of Hell. The wall right in front of it is breakable. If you smash it, you will see a platform. Use Panther Within to run and jump to it, then break open the chest for the Heart piece. Golden LP Locations: #N/A Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: Normal #Verse 4: The crow will be on the left rail of the descending stairs. #Verse 8: The crow is on the right hand rail near the end of the bridge (past the smashing tentacles). Hard #Verse 5: In the area where you fought Courage, the crow will be on the left side near the stairs in the grass. #Verse 11: Here you will be on the platform with the 2 statues. You will need to activate them and achieve Witch Time. The Crow will be across the water on the stone path. (You will be going in the direction that has the Witch statue directly to your left and the Sage statue on your right, the crow is directly across from you). Infinite Climax #Verse 2-3: The crow will be at the edge of the floor mechanism. #Verse 10: After defeating the angels, the crow will be at the edge of the circle (to the left of the chest). Alfheim #Verse 3: After you defeat the enemies of Verse 2, use the mechanism again and spin your platform left. You will eventually land on a small circular platform. The portal is on the platform. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) #Verse 9-10: After you get to the area with the floor spikes, run past them to the Gates of Hell then backtrack all the way back to the beginning (past the smashing tentacles), the portal will be in the center. (Reward: Broken Witch Heart) Video Walkthrough Normal: Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Hard/Infinite Climax: Video Items: Video (all items can be found on any difficulty, only exception is the Umbran Tears of Blood) Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough